


The Student Council's Eren-d Boy (ON HOLD!)

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Attempt at smut, F/F, F/M, Farlan wants that Jaeger booty, Fluff, Lame wordplay of Eren and errand, Levi will soon want that Jaeger booty, M/M, Minor Farlan/Eren, More characters/pairings to be added later, Pls excuse my lame sense of humour, Shorter!Eren, Slow Build, Smut, Taller!Levi, Top!Levi, Yaoi, bottom!Eren, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren's school is burned down due to a daft senior prank gone wrong, he and another two-thirds of Trost High are transferred to Sina Academy, a school for the wealthy and arrogant. And so far, his first day isn't going well at all. He arrives late, has to climb over the wall, and soils the uniform of the Student Council's vice president, Levi Ackerman. He is unable to pay for a new uniform for the haughty VP so he opts for the only choice that won't leave him in debt or possibly in a grave—becoming the Student Council's errand boy.</p><p>**Note: Yes, I did a lame wordplay with Eren and errand. Please, don't judge my lame humour :c.. I tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Student Council's Eren-d Boy (ON HOLD!)

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE ANYONE JUDGES MY LAME WORDPLAY, please note that I have a terrible sense of humour. :'c It's the best I could do, forgive me. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy~ Feel free to leave feedback <3 Please keep in mind that I don't edit my work so there will be grammar/spellings errors but if it bothers you, I would be happy to change it. Thank you and enjoy~ AND ALSO, I CHOSE TO MAKE LEVI TALLER THAN EREN JUST TO MIX IT UP A BIT. I hope no one is thrown off by that. I just thought it'd be interesting to see a taller!Levi and shorter!Eren

Normally, Eren would have given whoever's idea it was to burn the lecherous gym teacher's jerseys on fire an award for most devious bastard. But now was not a normal occasion, no it was not. Because of the moron who let not only those jerseys burn, but also the entire school except for a few spared classes, Eren was being forced to wake up at the ungodly hour of six o' clock just to get ready to attend a new school. In the middle of friggin' November. Normally, he would have brushed off any event that forced him to wake up so early but this was not something he could escape. He would be attending Sina Academy, an elite school for the wealthy and arrogant. Yipee. Yeah, uh, no, Eren was definitely not elated to be attending an academy where snobby, annoying rich kids would be sneering at him at every corner. He sighed as he finished his daily morning routine. 

"Eren, are you done yet?" Mikasa asked as she stood in the doorway, decked out in her winter clothes and that red scarf he had given her five years ago when they first met in sixth grade. The colour was beginning to lose its vibrant red colour but she still cherished it and occasionally sewed any parts that needed to be fixed. 

"Yeah," he replied as he patted his face with the fluffy white towel. "God Mika, how do you wake up so early in the morning?"

"I don't sleep in until well past lunch like you do," she replied in a quite monotonous voice, leaning casually against the wooden door frame.

Eren rolled his eyes as he brushed past her. He slipped on clothes that matched his sullen mood—a plain maroon zip-up and black skinny jeans. He made his way downstairs with Mikasa following behind him closely. The smell of a traditional american breakfast wafted through the air and made Eren's stomach twist in anticipation for the mouth-watering food.

"Good morning," his mother greeted as she was already chowing down on the breakfast. The two teenagers joined her after giving her a quick greeting back. Eren promptly shoved the delicious food into his mouth, going for the bacon first. 

"Excited for your first day of school?" Carla asked as she watched her son and his best friend eat with fervor. Eren swallowed audibly before replying.

"Yeah, I'm soo excited to be attending an academy where rich jerks are most likely going to toss me into garbage cans," Eren replied with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"You don't know that," his mother replied in a soothing manner. "They might use their body guards to toss you instead."

Eren gave her a sharp glare as she smiled at him. "Not funny, mom."

"Well Mikasa seems to be happy with the response."

Eren turned his glare to Mikasa who indeed seemed pleased with the sly reply. "Whatever," he muttered as he finished the rest of his scrumptious breakfast. He stood up and placed the plate into the sink, Mikasa finishing just as he put it in. Eren kissed the top of his mother's head and Mikasa thanked her for the meal before following Eren out the door. Mikasa gasped, grabbing Eren's upper arm and began to sprint while dragging the bewildered teen with her.

"Mikasa? What's wrong?" He asked as he let himself be dragged. 

"We're late!" She informed, huffing as she flashed him her cellphone screen. 6:15.

"What? No we're not."

And Eren was, yet again, wrong. It took fifteen minutes for the bus to arrive at their stop and when it did, they had to run past a mini forest to get to the imposing, breathtakingly posh school. Eren's first thought was that it was swanky. They approached the tall, black iron gates to the school just as it was closed and so, they were locked out. So now, Eren was helping Mikasa onto his shoulder so that she could climb atop the three meter brick wall enclosing the school.

"Mi-Mikasa!" He cried out as she put all her weight onto his right shoulder to get a good grip with her left. "Please! Hurry!" He tried his best to keep from collapsing and he sighed in relief when the heavy weight finally lifted. He leant against the brick wall, clutching his right shoulder in pain.

"Mikasa, you seriously need to lose some weight."

She scowled at him as he snickered up at her. "Do you want help up here or not?" She muttered, a bit insulted by his rude remark. He took her extended hand gratefully and tried to hoist himself up the way she had but he slipped and frowned as she smirked down at him.

"How the heck did you get up there so fast?" 

"Skills."

Eren rolled his eyes. He concluded that Mikasa probably scaled walls as a part-time job. He struggled as much as Mikasa to heave himself up. She opted for using both hands to yank him up and it still didn't work. "Eren, are you even trying?!"

"Of course I am!" She released her hold on him and he slipped, letting out a cry before falling onto his back on the dirt ground. He groaned as pain shot up his back and head. "Why did you let go?" He groaned out as he rolled onto his side and pushed himself up. 

"My hands got tired," she replied with a shrug of the shoulder. He frowned at her and extended his hand once more.

"Don't you dare let go this time."

After the nth time, Eren finally managed to get himself up, situating himself comfortably on the top of the tall brick wall. He glanced down and it was definitely terrifying to be up so high. A loud holler caught the pair's attention and they turned their heads to two men in uniform. "Crap, I think that's security," Eren informed Mikasa but she had already jumped down and was waiting for Eren. He glanced at the guards running their way and hesitantly hopped down ungracefully. He landed with unstable feet, almost falling down if it weren't for Mikasa who pulled him roughly by the hand and began running. 

"Where do we go?!" He asked as he looked at the two guards hot on their trails. Mikasa pulled him inside the school building and two step at a time, ran up the wide, carpeted staircases. Eren was beginning to tire out and he was panting heavily as their footsteps echoed in the empty, eerily silent halls. She reached for a random door and swung it open, quite literally throwing Eren in and slamming the door shut as she locked the door and leaned against it, panting shallowly. Eren leaned against Mikasa slightly, his back still aching from the fall before. 

"Well, this is unexpected," a low, confounded voice piped up. Both their heads snapped up to a boy with light honey-brown hair and pale blue eyes that complimented his fair skin well. He wore the school's uniform—a black blazer with a white dress shirt under and a blue-white plaid tie. His black trousers were fitted specifically to his body shape and the school's emblem, a blue wing overlapped by a white wing, adorned the right breast of the blazer. He arched a scrutinizing eyebrow at the pair.

"May I help you?"

"We got lost," Mikasa explained before Eren could even think of an excuse. "We're new students here, as you can tell." Mikasa gestured to their attire. Students from Trost High could never afford the expensive uniforms here.

The handsome boy smiled at them and Eren's face heated up slightly because his smile was pretty dang charming. "I'm Farlan," he introduced himself, walking over to the pair and extending a welcoming hand. "And you?"

"Mikasa." The onyx-haired girl gratefully shook the boy's hand, deducing that he was someone she could be comfortable around. Eren glanced at her and wondered if she thought he was as handsome as Eren did. Mikasa had only accepted one person as quick as this and that was Armin. Eren knew he could trust Farlan if she did. 

He felt an elbow nudge his side harshly and he turned his scowl towards Mikasa, who returned the scowl and flicked her head towards the hand that was extended towards Eren. His jade eyes widened in surprise and he shook the hand a bit, laughing nervously.

"Sorry, I didn't realise," he cleared his throat. "I'm Eren." Farlan squeezed his hand lightly and held his hand awhile longer than he did with Mikasa's. Eren blushed at the ridiculous thought. _No, no, no. I'm just over thinking things_ , he thought as the handsome boy released his hand.

"Anyway, I'm the student council secretary. It's a good thing you didn't stumble in here when Levi's around or he would have chewed you out," he laughed as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. And god, it was cute. Eren averted his eyes, preferring to take a good look around the room instead. The first thing he noticed was the flat-screen TV half the size of a cinema screen perched on the opposite wall and he cursed rich kids silently. A coffee table sat in front of the TV and two posh leather couches situated themselves on either side of the table. A love-seat faced the TV and a mini kitchen was on the nearest right wall. Screw rich kids.

"Yeah, it is a bit excessive," Farlan agreed, giving Eren a small smile. 

Eren blinked repeatedly as he looked up at the taller boy. Did he just voice his thoughts? "I- Uh, I didn't mean it."

Farlan laughed, low and sweet. "Don't worry about it. Even I'm not a big fan of the extravagance but I didn't choose the layout. Anyway, would you two like some tea or coffee?"

Eren was about to jump on the offer but Mikasa cut him off. "We have to get to class."

Farlan smiled sweetly again. "Right. Well, I'll escort you two. This place is pretty big, after all." He opened the door for the pair and Eren internally squealed at his chivalry. Chivalry still exists!

"What grade are you two in?"

"We're in eleventh," Mikasa replied as he led them down the hall. "Here are our schedules."

He took it and scanned the piece of paper before returning it to her. "You came to the right building then. You see, the sophomores and freshman are in an entirely different building. Actually, it's just behind this building, which is for the juniors and seniors." He quickly glanced at Eren before continuing, which Eren didn't miss. "I'm a junior too, and I have three classes with Eren and one with you, Mikasa." Eren's heart jumped at the thought of having a class with Farlan.

"Anyway, since you both have math in the morning, it's located in the east wing, on the second floor. I'm not so sure how you managed to get to the third floor," he chuckled, "But don't worry. This place  _is_ very confusing. I was lost for a week my first year here." Eren took the time Farlan gave them a tour to appreciate and hate the grandiose school. He walked into a hard back and stumbled backwards but a hand shot out and steadied him just before he fell. 

"You okay there?" The boy with pale-blue eyes asked as he released Eren's wrist. Eren nodded, a blush forming on his face again. "Okay, well, this is your first class. I'll see you in fifth period Mikasa and- I'll see you, Eren, soon." He nearly whispered it into Eren's ear and Eren shivered, biting his lower lip. He couldn't believe it but maybe Farlan was flirting with him. Eren shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, here goes nothing," Mikasa muttered, nearly slamming the door open.

* * *

 

Eren had texted his friends and decided to meet up with them at the cafeteria because the glutton Sasha couldn't stay away from the smell of delicious food. He finally found the cafeteria after a teacher had directed him there. The cafeteria was huge and nothing at all like Trost High. There weren't lunch ladies, but actual chefs cooking the students real food. He noticed other Trost High kids not blending in so well with the rich kids and as Eren walked by, he received nasty looks. Eren sighed in relief when he spotted Armin waving him over almost frantically. 

Eren squeezed in between Armin and Mikasa, sighing once again. "I hate this school."

"Yeah, it reeks of spoiled brats," Ymir agreed, scrunching her nose in disgust and flipping off a Maria student who was sending their table an ugly sneer. Connie laughed as Ymir gave everyone who dared look at them the evil eye.

"Ymir, I hope you don't get in a fight on the first day."

The tall, freckle-faced girl rolled her eyes. "I'll do what I want."

"This is not what I was expecting," Sasha cried as she lifted her head up from the table. "I thought I'd finally be able to eat delicious, high-class food but look!" She pointed up at the digital menu board above the canteen. "You have to pay  _that_ much?!"

Eren let out a long, low whistle. "Dang. Well, I kind of expected this to happen... So...." He pulled out a small lunch box from his bag. "I brought my own food."

Sasha clapped her hands together and gave him the puppy eyes. "You wanna share?"

"Sasha, you just finished eating Connie's lunch," Armin reminded as he gave her a disapproving look.

"So?"

"So don't be selfish." 

She childishly stuck her tongue out at the blonde and began to pester Connie to buy her the expensive lunch. Eren shook his head, pitying Connie.

"So, how was class?" Armin asked as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Get acquainted with anyone?"

"Not really," Eren muttered in response, recalling the sneers he got from the Maria students in his class. "They're all stuck-up jerks." A boy with pale-blue eyes and light hair hair flashed in his mind briefly. "But... There was one person who was nice to me. And Mikasa," he quickly added the end, glancing at Mikasa who was fiddling with her phone. Eren arched an eyebrow at her. 

"Texting someone?"

Mikasa nodded. "I made a new friend."

"Already? Wow," Armin asked to which Mikasa nodded.

"How about you?" Eren inquired of Armin. 

"Hmm.. I'm not so sure I would call him a friend. I mean, I'm his lab partner so he's obligated to talk to me. Other than that, I guess not. I was getting some glares though."

"I think every Trost High student is," Ymir joined in. "Seriously, they feed off their parents' money and think they can treat us as lowly beings. I'd like to see them actually using their brains for something. Although, it probably wouldn't be pretty."

Eren laughed and smacked Sasha's approaching hand away. "Don't touch my food!" 

"Please Eren?" Sasha begged, giving him her best puppy eyes. He took a forkful of spaghetti and chewed on it slowly to make his point. Sasha frowned at him and reached for the plastic box containing the spaghetti.

"Let go, Eren!" She hissed as the two struggled to take possession of the lunchbox.

"It's mine! Get your own!"

"Stop being selfish!"

"You already ate Connie's lunch, pig!" 

Sasha released her hold and the box slipped from Eren's hand and flew behind him. He quickly turned around to clean it up but gasped when it wasn't on the floor, but on someone. He slowly trailed his eyes up and the entire hall fell into silence as his jade eyes met cloudy grey eyes that brimmed with anger. His school uniform was soiled with the red sauce and noodles and a small portion even got on his face. The seething teen flicked the food off his face. His midnight black hair fell into his eyes and framed his nearly pale face perfectly. He also had an odd undercut that worked well for him. 

"Big Bro!" A forest-green eyed girl with her red hair in small pigtails cried out. "Are you okay?"

She tenderly tried to pick off the strands of noodles but the boy gently pushed her hand away, his murderous glare never leaving Eren. "Leave it."

"You," he pointed at Eren, "Come with me."

Eren stood up to follow the terrifying boy but Mikasa's tight grip on his wrist stopped him. "You don't have to."

"Mikasa, I just ruined his uniform. I'm pretty sure I have to."

She didn't release her hold on his wrist so he sighed, prying them off. "I'll be back soon," he reassured her, but added before he left, "Hopefully."

He trailed after the evidently seething taller boy. The girl stuck close to his side, linking her arm with his and chattering away about things Eren didn't bother to pay attention to. All he could think about was that this person was rich and he had just ruined his uniform. He would no doubt be in a load of trouble. They used the elevator—that Eren didn't know the school had—to go up three flights. The hall was beginning to look familiar and he realised that they were going to the Student council room. He gulped audibly. Student Council? This person is a member? Eren nervously looked up from the floor to the back of the raven walked with dignity. 

The familiar door of the student council came into view and he bit his lower lip nervously, fiddling with his hands. He entered after the other two and respectfully closed the door, not wanting anyone to hear him get the scolding of his life. This was his second time in here on his first day and he knew it wasn't a very good sign. The raven left into another room and he was left alone with the red-haired girl.

"I can't believe you ruined his uniform."

The girl's voice startled him and he jumped slightly. "It-It was an accident."

"I know, but Levi's not going to have mercy on you." She gave him a pitying smile and flopped onto the grey leather couch. "I think you should say goodbye to your loved ones while you're still alive."

Eren swallowed nervously. He had heard Farlan mention that Levi person before and it wasn't a positive comment either. Speaking of Farlan, Eren looked around, he was no where in sight. In fact, he hadn't seen Farlan all day since the morning and there were only three classes left. Maybe he had those last three classes with him. A shiver went up Eren's spine because in the back of his head, something said he wouldn't live to attend his fifth period. Levi reemerged from the room, in a new, clean uniform. He stalked over to Eren and tossed the soiled uniform to him.

"Throw it away. And I want you to pay for a new uniform."

"Excuse me?" Eren dumbly asked, jade eyes widening in horror. "I- That's impossible! I can't afford something as expensive as this." He raised the uniform and slightly shook it for emphasis.

"Should have thought twice before you ruined it then," Levi blandly stated as he began to brew something in the small kitchen. He nonchalantly leaned against the counter, disinterested eyes frowning at Eren.

"I'm sorry I ruined it, but it was obviously an accident."

"Accident or not, it's ruined. You pay for it."

"Can't I just like- Wash it or have it dry cleaned?"

The pale-skinned boy scoffed. "No. I don't trust those crummy dry cleaners and I certainly won't let  _you_ wash it. Who knows where you'll wash it or with what." Levi shivered in disgust and sneered at him, causing Eren to clench his teeth in anger.

"Well, I can't pay for it if I have no money."

"Find a way then."

"I can't! This'll take me my whole life to pay off!"

"Big Bro!" The girl chimed in, her forest-green eyes wide with excitement and an obvious evil glint in them. "I have another idea!" When Levi didn't respond to the girl, she continued on, "How about he just become the Student Council's servant? I mean, you fired that last guy Jean or whatever and we need a new errand boy anyway."

Levi arched an impressed eyebrow at the girl. "Not bad.." He voiced his thoughts.

"Excuse me? Me? An errand boy?"

He was met with dark grey eyes and jumped in surprise, nearly squealing out like a teenage girl at a One Direction concert. "So," Levi began, "Which would you rather choose? Live the rest of your life in debt, or become our servant until you graduate?"

Neither. He wanted neither but he decided he'd rather suffer for another year rather than live his life paying for some spoiled jerk's ruined uniform. "Uhm, I guess I pick the latter?"

Levi cracked a small smirk, a little shiver running down Eren's back as he did so. He smacked the little voice in his head telling him that Levi was indeed handsome, maybe just as handsome as Farlan. Levi pulled on the strings of Eren's hoodie, bringing him closer to his face so that he could feel his warm breath ghosting over his face. "Be here tomorrow morning. Six o' clock sharp. If you're late.. Let's just say it won't be pretty." He let go of the strings, and an uncomfortable shiver ran down the green-eyed boy's spine. 

"Leave," Levi waved him off with the flick of his wrist as the tea kettle whistled shrilly.

Eren made haste in leaving but before he did, he heard the red-haired girl say, "Bye-Bye Eren! See you tomorrow and Welcome to Hell!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem... #FarlanWantsThatJaegerBooty .. -cough-


End file.
